Drama
by PortugueseAngel
Summary: A whole fit with Serenity and Ryou even Joey


Hi I am Victoria I am a new person at ff.net, Well, I hope you like my stories.  
  
I don't own YGO.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
ÇHåþTë® öñë  
While in Colling High School Serenity was a niner and everyone else was in grade ten.  
When Serenity first went to Colling High School she thought that she wouldn't fit in with the groups of people around the school area.   
  
One afternoon Serenity was walking down the steps wearing her qilt and botton up shirt with her high leather shoes while holding her books in her arms, some so called "jocks" named Joseph Wheeler (Joey) , Tris Taylor (Tristan), Ryou Bakura (Bakura) Yugi Moto (Yami) and Seto Kaiba (Kaiba) were walking down the step to go meet up with their friends.   
  
Tristan: Yo, B that chick is checking you out man.  
  
Serenity looks at Bakura than looks away.  
  
Bakura walks up to Serenity and asks her a few questions.  
  
Bakura: What are you looking at you hot chick, do you have a problem?  
  
Serenity: Well I was just admiring the way you hang out with those people which are considered jocks the people who are not smart as known as dumb to be hanging around you. Which I consider you nice and not stupid.  
  
Bakura: Says to his self "wow this chick can talk, I am sure not stupid like Joey and Yami but Tris ain't all that either"  
  
Bakura: Yo chick, I didn't get your name spill it to your man.  
  
Serenity: Well my name is Serenity W but you can call me Seren, and I would really like it if you stoped saying "spill it to your man" because you are not my man.  
  
Bakura: Yeah ok I will stop saying that to you but yo Seren, my name is Ryou Baku-  
  
Serenity: Yes I basicly know your whole name because I heard a few people say your whole name and I basicly admire it.....sort of.....not really but any who..  
  
Bakura: Oh really, do you have comm-  
  
Bakura walks away with Joey but looks at Serenity and making his hand like a phone thing and saying "call me sometime"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Later that night while Serenity was talking to her best friends on her computer a pop up email poped on her screne she accepted that person that person started to talk to her.  
  
¤ Over The Computer ¤  
  
Person: Yo  
  
Serenity: hey, who is this?  
  
Person: this is Ryou  
  
Serenity: are you joking? how did you get my e-mail?  
  
Ryou: your friend Kassy gave it to me was that alright?  
  
Serenity: no, I would have been glad to give you it myself but you don't have the guts to tell me for my e-mail?  
  
Ryou: Seren don't be getting all mad aight; Im having a craving for food  
  
Serenity: oh is that so? maybe if you want you can come to my place and I'll cook up something.  
  
Ryou: alrighty, where do you live?  
  
Serenity: 55 Dreamin St.  
  
Ryou: I heard that house was the biggest out of the city..I dunnoe if that's true doe  
  
Serenity: well duh it's a huge house I should know I live here  
  
Ryou: I'll be right over.  
  
`Ryou is now offline`  
  
Serenity also left because the guy she sort of liked was coming over and Joey wasn't home to pick out a guy for Serenity....  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Five minutes later the door bell rang and a man answered the door.  
  
Ryou: O.O' who you, are you some buttler man?  
  
Man: No, I am Serenity's father, and who may I ask are you?  
  
Ryou: Oh coo, yo dude the names Ryou  
  
Serenity comes walking down the stairs with her hair in a bun wearing shorts and a s.strap shirt.  
  
Serenity: O.O''' Oh hi daddy, DADDY!! leave please your going to embaress me  
  
Father: Is this your Boyfriend?  
  
Serenity:No and I hope he never is now DADDY please go away!  
  
Ryou wonders for a long time about why Serenity said to her father that she would never go out with him..  
  
Ryou: wow ~.~  
  
Serenity: I have to tell you something Bakura  
  
Ryou: what?  
  
Serenity: Why are you acting like this?  
  
Ryou: I am acting like this because you said you would never go out with me  
  
Serenity: Well, well, is that so, I say that to my father and you get all "grrr" on me..get out of my house.. and get out of my life!!!! :|  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next day during school Serenity went to school hating her self for letting Ryou go in her house....  
  
Mai: Joey why is your sister all mad and pissed  
  
Tristan: O.~  
  
Joey: I dunnoe  
  
Ryou walks up to the gang saying what happened last next  
  
Ryou: Joey, you wouldn't believe what happened last night man  
  
Joey: what happened to you man?  
  
Ryou: I went to a girl Serenity's house it's the bomb house ever it's so huge I went to a guy room next to hers and there were a lot a sh!t in there..  
  
Joey: * thinks to his self* oh really  
  
Ryou: and I told her why she would never go out with me  
  
Joey: WAT YOU ASK MY SIS-  
  
Mai covers Joey's mouth before he said anything  
  
Ryou: huh, anyway she said " Well, well, is that so, I say that to my father and you get all "grrr" on me..get out of my house.. and get out of my life "   
  
Ryou said what Serenity said in a girly voice  
  
Serenity walks up to Joey  
  
Tristan: Hey Seren, you chillin'?  
  
Ryou: OMG there's that b!itch  
  
Joey: Don't you call me sister a b!tch  
  
Ryou: she's your sister?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Stay tooned for the next chapter of "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN?" 


End file.
